tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amazonen
[[Datei:Amazons.jpg|thumb|300px|'Amazonen']]Als Amazonen (altgriechisch Ἀμαζόνες Amazónes) werden in griechischen Mythen und Sagen einige Völker bezeichnet, bei denen Frauen "männergleich" in den Kampf zogen. Etymologie Bis heute ist ungeklärt, woher der Name Amazone stammt. Antike Autoren führten die Bezeichnung "Amazone" auf a-mazos (ἀμαζός "brustlos") zurück. Amazonen sollen ihren kleinen Töchtern die rechte Brust verstümmelt haben, damit diese später den Bogen ungehindert abschießen konnten; allerdings werden die Amazonen in altgriechischen Darstellungen mit zwei Brüsten wiedergegeben. Nach Philostrat wurden sie nur nicht an der Brust gesäugt. Andere Erklärungen leiteten den Name von'' a-maza'' (ἀμᾶζα "brotlos") her. Hierzu passt die Bemerkung des Aischylos, der sie in seinen Schutzflehenden als kreoboros (κρεοβόρος "mit Fleisch gefüttert") bezeichnet. Ebenfalls wurde an eine Herleitung von zone (ζώνη "Gürtel" von ζώννυμι "gürten") gedacht. Ama-zone bedeutete demnach etwa "wohlgegürtet" und hätte auf die Tracht der Amazonen angespielt, wie sie sich auch im Mythos vom Raub des Gürtels der Hippolyte durch Herakles niederschlug. Erwogen wurde auch eine Zusammensetzung aus hama und zosai (ἅμα ζῶσαι) im Sinne von "zusammen lebend". Griechische Mythologie thumb|240px|Griechen gegen Amazonen. Sarkophagrelief, ausgestellt im Achteckigen Hof des Pio Clementino-Museums, Vatikan.Eines der ältesten schriftlich festgehaltenen Werke Europas, die Ilias des antiken Dichters Homer (vermutlich 8. Jahrhundert v. Chr.), schildert zwei Ereignisse, die sich vor dem Trojanischen Krieg ereigneten und bei denen Amazonen in Erscheinung traten. Homer setzte die Mythen und Sagen um die Amazonen als bekannt voraus; folglich gab es sie schon vor seiner Zeit: *Im Zusammenhang mit dem Bellerophon-Mythos kämpft der griechische Held Bellerophon, Großvater der vor Troja kämpfenden Brüder Glaukos und Sarpedon, bei seinem Aufenthalt in Lykien unter anderem gegen Amazonen. *Priamos, der König von Troja (Ilion), kämpft in seiner Jugend auf Seiten der Phryger, als diese am Fluss Sangarios von Amazonen angegriffen werden. *In der Argonautensage wagen die Argonauten auf dem Weg nach Kolchis nicht, an bestimmten Abschnitten der kleinasiatischen Schwarzmeerküste anzulegen, an denen die Amazonen gelebt haben sollen. *Im Herakles-Mythos wird die Amazonenkönigin Hippolyte von Herakles erschlagen, der ins Amazonenland aufgebrochen war, um den Zaubergürtel (oder Waffengurt) der Königin zu erlangen. Obwohl beide Seiten keine kriegerischen Absichten hatten, kam es durch ein Missverständnis zum Kampf. In dessen Verlauf tötete Herakles die Königin und einige weitere Amazonen, und aus Ehrfurcht vor dem starken Helden händigen die Amazonen Herakles den Gürtel daraufhin aus. In einer anderen Version tötet Herakles die Königin nicht, sondern tauscht ihre gefangen genommene Schwester Melanippe gegen den Gürtel ein. *Im Theseus-Mythos wird Hippolyte im Rahmen eines Brautraubs von Theseus entführt, dem König von Athen, der sie mit nach Athen nimmt und dort zu seiner Frau macht. (In manchen Versionen heißt die Entführte Antiope und ist die Schwester von Hippolyte.) Aus Rache dringen die Amazonen daraufhin nach Griechenland ein, plündern einige Städte an der Küste und belagerten Athen. Bei den Kämpfen wird Hippolyte getötet. Es gibt eine Reihe von Gründungsmythen, in denen Amazonen eine Rolle spielen. Zu solchen Orten gehören die Städte Kyme und Myrine, Smyrna (heute Izmir) und Anaia (nahe der heutigen Küstenstadt Kuşadası) in der Türkei; der naheliegende Artemistempel in Ephesos; und die griechische Kolonie Sinope an der kleinasiatischen Schwarzmeerküste. Amazonenköniginnen Verschiedene Erzählungen erwähnen Amazonen ausdrücklich als Königinnen ihres Volkes, sogar als Herrscherdynastie; sie regieren ohne männlichen Begleiter und treten in Begleitung ihrer Kriegerinnen auf. Die berühmtesten Amazonenköniginnen sind: * Otrere, Geliebte des olympischen Kriegsgottes Ares, Mutter der Hippolyte und der Penthesileia, und Erbauerin des Artemistempels in Ephesos. * Hippolyte '''(auch '''Hippolyta), Tochter von Otrere und Ares, und Schwester von Antiope. Zu ihrem Gefolge gehörte Alkippe, die einzige erwähnte Amazone mit abgelegtem Keuschheitsschwur. * Penthesilea, tötet ihre Schwester Hippolyte bei einem Jagdunfall, kommt den schwer bedrängten Trojanern mit ihren Kriegerinnen zu Hilfe, wird von Achill besiegt, der sich in die Sterbende verliebt. * Myrina, Leiterin einer militärischen Expedition in Libyen, besiegt die Atlantäer, schließt ein Bündnis mit dem Herrscher Ägyptens und erobert weitere Städte und Inseln. * Thalestris, die letzte namentlich genannte Amazonenkönigin, trifft 330 v. Chr. einigen Sagen nach den griechischen Eroberer Alexander den Großen; ihr Gebiet liegt am Thermodon, anderen Versionen zufolge an der Kaspischen Pforte, südlich des Kaspischen Meeres. Moderne Forscher halten sie durchwegs nicht für eine geschichtliche, sondern eine erfundene Person. Geschichtsschreibung und Dichtung [[Datei:Amazons_a.jpg|thumb|270px|Künstlerische Darstellung von Amazonen[http://shadowofthelion.com/tag/women/ Shadow of the Lion.com: "Women" ]. (Künstler unbekannt)]]Die Amazonen haben die Vorstellungen und historischen Schilderungen in der Antike und späteren Generationen sehr beflügelt, unter anderem in diesen Beispielen: *Im Epos Aithiopis, das an die Dichtungen Homers anschließt und dessen (nicht erhaltenes) Original vermutlich von Arktinos von Milet stammt, wird Folgendes berichtet: Während des Trojanischen Krieges, als die Amazonen bereits nicht mehr so mächtig waren, sollen sie unter ihrer Königin Penthesilea den Trojanern zu Hilfe gekommen sein und die Griechen in Bedrängnis gebracht haben. Mit großen Anstrengungen und durch das Eingreifen des Helden Achill siegten die Griechen, und Penthesilea fiel im Kampf gegen den Helden. *Der Historiker Herodot schrieb im 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr. in seinen Historien, dass die zwischen dem Kaspischem und Schwarzem Meer ansässigen Sauromaten (Vorgänger der Sarmaten) aus einer Vermischung von Skythen und Amazonen entstanden seien. *In einer angeblich vom athenischen Logographen Lysias verfassten Grabrede für Gefallene im Korinthischen Krieg (anfang 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) heißt es, dass die Amazonen einst Töchter des Mars gewesen seien, am Thermodon lebten und im Gegensatz zu ihren Nachbarvölkern bereits Waffen aus Eisen und Pferde als Reittiere benutzten. Dies verschaffte ihnen gegenüber ihren Nachbarvölkern Vorteile, die sie – gepaart mit ihrem heldenhaften Mut – nutzten, große Gebiete zu unterwerfen. Ein Angriff auf Athen endete jedoch für die Amazonen mit einer Niederlage. *Der Geschichtsschreiber Diodor hielt sich im 1. Jahrhundert v. Chr. längere Zeit in Ägypten auf. Er schrieb über Amazonen in Nordwest-Afrika, die lange vor den kleinasiatischen Amazonen gelebt und unter ihrer Königin Myrina ganz Nordafrika unterworfen haben sollen. *Der Geograph und Historiker Strabon schreibt gegen Ende des 1. Jahrhunderts v. Chr. in seiner Geographie, die Hauptstadt der Amazonen sei Themiskyra am Fluss Thermodon im kleinasiatischen Teil des Pontos-Gebiets gewesen. *Der Geograph Pomponius Mela berichtete um 44 n. Chr., die Amazonen lebten jenseits der Küste des Kaspischen Meeres, wo die Komaren, Massageten, Kadusier, Hyrkanier und Iberer ansässig waren. *Kämpfe zwischen Amazonen und Griechen waren in der Kaiserzeit und der Spätantike ein beliebtes Motiv auf römischen Sarkophagen. *Die altägyptische Erzählung Ägypter und Amazonen ist als Unterhaltungsroman in zwei bruchstückhaften Fassungen aus römischer Zeit auf Papyrus erhalten. Die Geschichte handelt von historischen Personen aus dem 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr.: Der ägyptische Fürst Petechonsis führte gemeinsam mit assyrischen Truppen einen Kriegszug in das "Land der Frauen", das im Vorderen Orient lag und bis an die Grenzen Indiens gereicht haben soll. Petechonsis bekämpfte anfänglich die dortigen Amazonen, verliebte sich dann aber in ihre Königin Sarpot und unterstützte sie in einem Bündnis gegen die einfallende indische Armee. Diese Erzählung soll in Ägypten unabhängig von griechischen Einflüssen entstanden sein. thumb|180px|Die Amazone Wonder Woman aus den DC-ComicsDer Mythos um das kriegerische Frauenvolk fand seinen Weg in die Neue Welt, und schon Christoph Kolumbus nahm auf seinen ersten beiden Reisen Bezug auf sie. Den Einträgen seines Bordbuchs vom 13. und 16. Januar 1493 zufolge existierte eine Insel namens Matinino, die allein von Frauen bewohnt wurde. Francisco López de Gómara, Antonio de Herrera y Tordesillas und Juan de Grijalva berichten von feindseligen Begegnungen zwischen den spanischen Konquistadoren und kriegerischen Frauen, die auf abgelegenen Inseln (u.a. auf Guanahani in den Bahamas und auf Guadaloupe) gewohnt haben sollen. Der Dominikanermönch Gaspar de Carvajal, der Francisco de Orellana auf seiner Expedition in Südamerika begleitete, beschreibt in seiner Chronik einen Stamm von "Amazonen" als fast unbekleidete, große weiße Frauen mit langen Haaren. Ihre Gemeinschaft bestand aus ca. siebzig Dörfern, in denen nur Frauen lebten. Weiterhin erfuhren die Spanier, dass die Frauen angeblich von Zeit zu Zeit Krieg gegen die umliegenden Dörfer anfingen und männliche Gefangene zwecks Fortpflanzung in ihr Lager brächten. Wenn die Männer ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten, wurden sie ohne Schaden wieder in ihre Dörfer geschickt. Bei der Geburt der Kinder wurden die männlichen Säuglinge getötet, Mädchen dagegen im Dorf aufgezogen. Angeführt durch ihre Herrscherin Coñori hatten sich die Frauen viele Provinzen untertan gemacht, die an sie Tribute entrichten mussten; andere dagegen standen mit ihnen im Krieg. Anhand dieser Schilderungen wurde der Fluss, der ursprünglich nach Orellana benannt worden war, angeblich zum "Amazonas" umgetauft. Die Legenden um die Amazonen kursierten noch bis ins 18. Jahrhundert im Amazonasgebiet. Einige Forscher wie der Historiker Enrique de Gandia sehen in ihnen die inkaischen "Sonnenjungfrauen", da Carvajal von einem Sonnenkult im Flussgebiet gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht waren die "Amazonen" auch Frauen des Inkas, denen die umliegenden Provinzen tributpflichtig waren. Einen Hinweis auf eine Verbindung zur Inkakultur sieht Gandia auch in Carvajals Beschreibung der Kleidung der Amazonen, die aus feiner Wolle bestehen sollte, die von Lamas stammte. Letztendlich ist anzunehmen, dass in einem in vorspanischer Zeit oftmals matriarchalisch ausgerichtetem Amerika die Möglichkeit der Existenz eines reinen Frauenvolkes durchaus gegeben ist. Theorien und archäologische Funde Um einen realen Kern in den Amazonenmythen ausmachen zu können, fehlen ausführliche zeitgenössische Schriftquellen. Homer erwähnt die Amazonen nur in wenigen Sätzen; assyrische Quellen liefern keinerlei Hinweise. Walther Leonhard stellte 1911 die These auf, die Amazonen seien mit dem Volk der Hethiter in Anatolien gleichzusetzen, da bei diesen - für indogermanische Völker sehr ungewöhnlich - die Frauen rechtlich den Männern gleichgestellt waren. Gegen die Gleichsetzung der Amazonen mit den Hethitern spricht vor allem, dass das Kerngebiet der Hethiter in Zentral-Anatolien lag und nicht im Pontos-Gebiet am Schwarzen Meer. Außerdem zogen hethitische Frauen nachweislich nicht mit in den Kampf; die Theorie Leonhards gilt daher als nicht haltbar. Einige Forscher gehen davon aus, dass die Amazonenmythen auf Erinnerungen an frühere Ereignisse gründen, bei denen Griechen im kleinasiatischen Raum auf mutterrechtlich organisierte und von Frauen regierte Völker getroffen seien und in Kämpfe verwickelt wurden. Solche Kontakte müssten vor dem 8. vorchristlichen Jahrhundert stattgefunden haben, da dem Dichter Homer zu jener Zeit bereits frühere Erzählungen über Amazonen bekannt waren. 1927 wurde in Semo-Awtschala, nahe Tiflis in Georgien, das Grab einer 30 bis 40 Jahre alten Frau entdeckt, in dem sich neben anderen Grabbeigaben ein bronzenes Schwert, eine Speerspitze aus Eisen sowie Überreste eines Pferdekopfs befanden. Da sich am Schädel der Verstorbenen die Spuren einer schweren Hieb- oder Stichverletzung zeigten (welche die Frau offenbar zunächst überlebt hatte), wird vom Grab einer Kriegerin ausgegangen, die womöglich auch zu Pferde kämpfte. Das Grab wird auf den Beginn des 1. Jahrtausends v. Chr. datiert und wäre damit das älteste bisher bekannte Kriegerinnengrab. Da der Fundort nur wenige hundert Kilometer vom angeblichen Kernland der Amazonen der griechischen Mythen entfernt ist, könnte ein Zusammenhang mit diesen bestehen. Es wird für möglich gehalten, dass die realen Vorbilder für die Amazonen bei den Griechen Stämme der Skythen und Sarmaten waren. Ethnologische und genetische Untersuchungen von Davis-Kimball haben ergeben, dass sich die Spuren der Amazonen möglicherweise bis in die Mongolei nachweisen lassen, wo es genetische Nachfahren der Sarmaten und Skythen geben soll. Neuzeitliche Rezeption und Populärkultur *thumb|140px|Andresla und ihre Amazonen in den Archie ComicsVon den Amazonen als geschickten Reiterinnen ist das Amazonenspringen als Pferdesport von Springreiterinnen abgeleitet; Teilnehmerinnen an diesen nur Frauen vorbehaltenen Springprüfungen werden "Amazone" genannt (siehe auch das Berliner Bronzestandbild Amazone zu Pferde (Kiß) sowie die Amazone zu Pferde (Tuaillon) auf der Museumsinsel). *Von den mutigen Kriegerinnen ist die Ehrenbezeichnung "Amazonen" für Frauen abgeleitet, die kämpferisch und selbstbewusst für ihre Angelegenheiten eintreten oder in früheren Zeiten eingetreten sind, teilweise auch als Anführerinnen. *Von den Sagen über Frauenherrschaft abgeleitet, wird die Bezeichnung "Amazonen" auch auf soziale Gruppen, Organisationen oder Gesellschaften übertragen, an denen nur Frauen teilnehmen oder in denen Frauen die alleinige Entscheidungsmacht besitzen (siehe dazu Matrifokalität, Matriarchat, Gynozentrismus). *Auch in die bildende Kunst des 20. Jahrhunderts fanden die Amazonen Eingang. Ihre Rolle in der Geschichte der Frauen machte die feministische Künstlerin Judy Chicago in ihrer Arbeit The Dinner Party deutlich. *Die Comics zu Wonder Woman, die in den DC-Comics erscheinen, handeln von der Amazone Diana von Themyscira, Tochter von Königin Hippolyta, die die sichere Insel Themyscira verlässt, um die Welt zu sehen und gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Sie wird eine wichtige Freundin und Verbündete der Superhelden Superman und Batman und ein Gründungsmitglied der Justice League. Amazonen in TMNT Archie Comics Auf ihrer Reise in der Hohlen Erde''Donatello and Leatherhead'' #1 stoßen Donatello und Leatherhead auf ein Quartett von Amazonen, angeführt von Andresla, die seit langer Zeit dort verweilen, und zudem noch auf Atlantäer, die sich seit dem Untergang ihrer Kultur in die Hohle Erde gerettet haben. Donatello und Leatherhead sorgen schließlich dafür, dass die Amazonen und die Atlantäer in friedlicher Koexistenz leben können.Donatello and Leatherhead #2 und #3 Siehe auch Archie Comics * Hohle Erde * Andresla * Emur Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia: Amazonen * Wikipedia: Mägdekrieg * Die Welt: Krieg ist Liebe - So sahen es die Amazonen * Lateinamerika-Institut: Mythos der Amazonen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere